Solar panels are used to generate electricity by absorbing sunlight as a source of energy. Solar panels mainly include, photovoltaic (PV) modules that provide the photovoltaic arrays of a solar PV system. A solar PV system typically includes an array of PV modules, an inverter, a battery or number of batteries for electrical storage and wiring connections. Solar panels are used in a wide range of industrial and residential applications to provide electrical power from solar energy, and in many applications solar panels exist in completely remote areas. The efficiency of solar panels decreases and is affected by dust and stains on the panels, therefore panels require cleaning, particularly in remote areas that are often subject to extreme environments that promote soiling of the solar panels (e.g., deserts).
Since solar panels at remote areas are difficult to clean due to a number of issues, including: (a) acceptability in the locale which may lead to increase of safety risks; (b) availability of a cleaning fluid source (e.g., water); and (c) availability of personnel to clean the panels.
As such, a method of cleaning solar panels has become needed to overcome the above-mentioned difficulties. A major difficulty is the availability of water to clean the panels, especially at remote areas. As a result, if water is made available at remote areas close to solar panels, and the cleaning process of panels can be performed without interference of personnel in a systematic and automated way, the issue of cleaning solar panels can be resolved. The present invention such a system that solves these and other problems as disclosed herein.